Athene's Solo Mission
by General MG
Summary: Well, this is 1st story for my fanfiction entry into the Mobile Suit Gundam UC Tv series and that I've been hint about during my reviews of some UC gundam series. Well, start scratching your heads.
1. Introduction to Athene

Athena's Solo Mission

By General GM

This is an introduction of my OC into my AU Gundam UC timeline. A beginning of her saga that is her first independent battle after the Battle of Loum and in her participation in Operation British and not the full story of her life as one of the known Earth Federation Mobile Suit aces . She's my little wrench into the 1st Mobile Suit Gundam TV series that started the whole franchise. If any of the readers who chance to read some of my reviews in the UC Gundam section, you've seen the hints of my OC. Before we read the fan fiction, here are some details about her. She's in her early teens, very tall body height, mischievous to a fault, sexual aggressive towards both genders, a New Type with greater abilities than Amuro and other heroes of UC Gundam universe put together, and she's a bastard child borne of sad circumstances between Zabi family member and another OC Zeon character. Well, here she is and enjoy.

'_Italics' _for thoughts

""- for dialogue

**BOLD **for the story narrator


	2. Flight into Occupied Zeon Territory

**In the year of 0079 of the Universal Century on June 29, 06:00 hrs., Greenwich mean time during the stalemate of the war between the Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon. We see a mysterious black flying winged hypersonic armored transporter flying towards occupied Zeon territory in the Canadian Shield region. In the passenger compartment, a young female Earth Federation officer contemplating about her combat mission into hostile land as her transporter flies closer to her final destination.**

Athena McClellan looked up from the metallic compartment floor and turned to the passenger side LCD video window screen. The screen showed the external view of the aircraft's left side of her seat location. She was amused of the scene of the starry night view that the screen beheld before her.

_'Too bad, stealth aircraft like this one can't have real windows like a normal airliner or a normal military transporter, but regular radar or the laser versions tend to make them show up on the operator's display screen easily. We're flying in a no-fly zone area and showing up here would bring the Zeon interceptors on our hides. Anyone using Minosky particles emitters are not going to get in further into the zone without encountering a huge dragnet on the ground and in the air from the Zeons on the way. Oh well, I'd asked for this mission and the higher-ups had to accept it in return of some favours from the company to be granted for Operation V. I think I'll go visit my pilot.' _

Athena turns off the side screen and starts twitting her long purple coloured French braided hair through her fingers on her right hand. She gets off from her passenger seat and walks up to passenger compartment door that leads to the aircraft pilots' compartment. She opens the compartment door and sees the flight crew hard at work on their controls. She walks up to the pilots' stations and turns and looks at the red haired female pilot operating at the flight controls. Matilda Ajar was concentrating on her flight instruments and then, she glimpses to her right side to see her former academy roommate looking at her with her usual mischievous smiling face. Matilda turned to Athena with a failed attempt to look annoyed on her face.

Matilda "Don't tell me that you're one of those annoying people that hassles the driver for current arrival status during on a very long trip?"

Athena (giggling) "Nah, I just like to stand on my knees and stares at my favorite pilot trying act like some heroic pathfinder on some bold journey to the promised land. Beside I already know we're about 50 minutes away from my mission target. I can't wait to try out my mobile suit in the battlefield."

Matilda "My God, a heroic pathfinder, I would break down laughing at that statement. But let's get back to the mission, I surprises that this type of aircraft exists and not in the Federation's aircraft inventory."

Athena "Well, the B/C-X12 aircraft is Genom's latest creation in military battle aerial transporter. It's equipped with the latest military weapon hardware that operates in area contaminated with Minosky particles. The hardware is controlled by latest generation of AI software that can visually direct the fire control system at the exact pinpoint area of said offending target or various threats within nanoseconds. The weapons consist of 40 mm Gauss guns, Beam Mini-guns, 'Brilliant' UCAVs and air-to-air missiles, and EMP guns. The stealth aspect of this aircraft emphasizes on the thermal arena to reduced infra-red cross section or INRCS to that of a smallest flying bird and on another stealth aspect is that of the aircraft's sonic footprint in subsonic and hypersonic flight to a small level that would requires very sensitive audio pickup receivers with AI software to distinguish various background noises. As for the visual stealth of this aircraft, I can't create for this for the aircraft until next scientific breakthrough for the foreseeable future. But we're flying in the night without any aircraft flying lights. So any Zeon aircraft would have to be very close to get a visual verification of our transporter to alert any defense command facilities to respond."

Matilda (concerned) "I hope so, but I want to see your mobile suit that our superiors agreed to let you operate."

Athena "Sure, you just get off your seat and follow me. Of course, (smiling evilly) I could get you diverted to a different corridor away from your crew's visual view and physically molest you into forbidden gay sex tryst, instead."

Matilda (laughing) "Oh will you stop that teasing. I'm engaged to be married to Lt. Woody when this war will end. You're incorrigible female who doesn't stop chasing people for sex. Don't you have a significant other?"

Athena "Yes, but he's somewhere else and won't meet him until later on this year. So let's go."

**The two officers leave the confines of the aircraft cockpit and the passenger cabin to walk thru the long corridor and down via an escalator to the enormous cargo bay to see the new mobile suit that will see its first baptism of battle to start the beginning of long march to back to victory against the Zeons. There hanging prone face down in the cargo bay is the large mobile suit coloured dark yellow in the chest and the shoulders. The feet and on the forearms and legs were coloured with turquoise. Athena walks forward to reach the control panel attached to the cargo metal walkway. She activates the retractable special bridge stairway to access the mobile suit's hatchway.**

Both Athena and Matilda walk on the stairway and towards the mobile suit. They examine the suit and then Matilda turns to Athena.

Matilda "It looks like a RX-79 model and I know that we didn't take the one of the 20 models from the regular depot at Jaburo. Because we've pick yours up in Florida at a Genom artificial factory island at 300 km away from Miami at first instance. I've checked for any records of any transferred mobile suit assent to any part of the world before the trip. So what's this model that I'm carried to Zeon territory?"

Athena "That model is the first production model RGPX-79 that my mom's company has create in response to the bidding contract to produce the cockpit modules for the excess RX-78 parts to be used to defeat the Zeon's current mobile suit models. This isn't a real prototype but a real production model to bolster the RX-79s and RGM-79 models that will be in the field. It's basically an upgraded RX-79 model with a battlefield performance that's a step below the RX-78 model. It can use the existing RX-78 standard and optional weapon inventory without any modification. The new additional weaponry to RGPX-79 is the weapon kit packs. These packs give this suit more battle versatility. The cockpit block module uses various different modular components for its chest weapon pods and to allow the mobile suit to adapt to various extreme environments like outer space. The only RX-79 model that has type of conversion modular adaption is the RX-79BD. This model type is only a transitional production model line until the RG (p)-78 models are complete for its production run."

Matilda "How many RGPX-79 models are going to be produced?"

Athena "With this model added, it would be 100 models within the first half of the next month. Then second production run would be based on an order request via on-line shopping website for the Federation military and special civilian prize giveaways. Those want the RGPX-79 must qualify for the special leasing plan by two processes. The first process is answering an on-line questionnaire in the website and the second process is a personal interview with our sale representative."

Matilda "Is this particular mobile suit belongs to you?"

Athena "No, I'm just test driving this model for this mission. The actual owner of this mobile suit is currently residing in the Side 7 colony and she's a childhood friend of mine. Beside those colours don't suit my particular tastes. If you're wondering if she's a soldier in the Federation military, she's in the process of being drafted into the military service in a few months time. I want to give her this suit as a gift to protect her comrades-in-arms when the time of battle comes upon her."

Matilda examines the RGPX-79 and spotted the leg pods, two large missile pods on the shoulders, two shoulder cannons, and the shield Gatling's on the right suit's arms. Athena peers at Matilda's curious attention at the external armaments of the suit.

Athena "If you're wandering about those leg pods and those thruster pods attached to the legs. They're homing micro-mini missile pods used in the Heavyarms weapon pack and the thrusters based on those leg pods from the RX-79BD components to give it more maneuvering ability and allow the suit to fly like those old WWII short range rocket planes and American research aircraft from the previous century. That duo Gatling cannons are called beam Gatling cannons and these weapons are experimental production prototypes for the optional components for the Heavyarms pack. The standard shield Gatling for the Heavyarms pack is one beam Gatling cannon like the conventional shield Gatling used by the Gouf mobile suits used by the Zekes. The shoulder cannons and the head guns are newest weapon versions that use an old weapon patent from the 20th Century A.D. calendar called Metal Storm. The two shoulder pods are larger homing missiles pods. The vulcan cannon in the multi-weapon chest cavity area have being removed to bring in additional micro-mini missile pods."

Matilda "Homing missiles!? I thought we've couldn't defeat the Minosky particles exposure."

Athena "Well, I'm testing out a new sensor called Quent Metal Detecting Radar system. It's a new form of electronic detection using a new super semi-conductor known as Quentium that uses Minosky particles streams as its transmitting medium. Here is a small sample of it that I carry in my pocket."

Athena reaches into her right uniform jacket and takes out a medium-sized glowing pink gemstone. Matilda amazed at the stone's ability of glowing properties and Athena gives her the gemstone and Matilda examines it quite closely and then returns it back to her.

Athena "My mom created this material when she was in junior high school. She didn't find any applications for the material until she finished her university degrees. The first application is one that I told you earlier and the second application is an alternative process for beam weapons that more energy efficient than the current Minosky physics principal. Those Gatlings are built on that alternative process. But if you're thinking that our company defeated the Zeon's superiority against BVR guided weapons with the new sensor, then you're wrong. I've have not perfected the proper IFF equipment for our military forces to use since the current IFF system uses radio waves and the sensor can't pick up radio waves. The sensor is very expensive to produce in large qualities to make the difference in our fighting quality against the Zeons. The homing missiles are using the first method of Line-Of-Sight Beam Riding Guidance or LOSBR via the Quent radar sensor to home in to its intended target. That's why I'm using it for this mission into Northern Ontario. That new mineral refinery complex is a target rich environment with no nearby civilian settlements because the complex is automated with a small human quality inspection crew to oversee the complex and now there's a sizable Zeon garrison to guard it."

Matilda "Hmm, I guess that why the higher-ups decided to okay your request. They wanted combat data from your suit to decide if the investment into your Quent sensor is worth the risk of sending you into enemy territory. But you are too valuable to Operation V and RX because of the important information of our programs in your head."

Athena "Yeah, but I have a fail-safe escape plan in case the Zeon got very lucky. But I'm not that worried about being shot down. The Zeon have no experience dealing with a Newtype like me. Char and … Ridden are not in my caliber to use as a yardstick for any proper combat tactics to counter me."

Matilda "But why Ontario for this mission, I thought that Odessa is the major target to start with."

Athena "Well, the mineral refinery complex produced the same amount of refined materials as Odessa but it's a secondary concern to Zekes because they don't have enough forces to protect both of them. So Odessa is been giving the huge bulk of their forces to secure the area and the Ontario complex received what could be available at the time plus any military unit that been relieved of front line duty to replenish their numbers in men and material there. If we destroy Odessa, then the Ontario complex will take up the slack on their mineral production and we have to face significantly resupplied Zeon military in space in a few months later. So I'm committing a Ploiesti raid on them."

Matilda "I'm familiar with that name 'Ploiesti' and I think that's from the Second World War. I remember reading a certain chapter from a military history textbook during our academy. It was from the 20th Century A.D. calendar where US Army Air Force tried to bomb out a petroleum refinery in Romania. They couldn't complete the job because of the strong air defense surrounding the refinery and that the bombers didn't have a radar bomb sight to fly in bad weather at higher altitudes and adequate fighter escorts to harass the interceptors coming at them."

Athena "Yep, that petroleum refinery suffered only superficial damage from those iron bombs. Today, it would be gone with modern guided technology without Minosky interference in one day. But in this case, I just was going to damage it to offline its refining operation for two month with this Ground Gundam. It won't affect the Zeon's bottom line on refined mineral production provided that they can still hold all the territories they seized for more than a year if they lose Odessa very quickly. I have doubts about them hold their territories with the current units unless every Zekes is a Newtype to increase their kill ratios on our forces."


	3. Time to Airdrop

Matilda "May that day never become a reality, but let's get back to your suit. I spot a long rectangular box attached under the thruster backpack. I bet that's another Metal Storm Weapon that you're going to use in that mission."

Athena "Yes, it is another Metal Storm barrage cannon that I wanted to use instead of the standard 180 mm auto cannon in the RX-79 stock inventory. I wanted a disposable weapon to use in this mission. The weapon is going to be available to our shopping website for our troops in next few days. The caliber of the cannon is 240 mm."

Matilda "You made a 240 mm gun for our mobile suits to use in the field!? I thought we stop using that artillery shell in the 1970s of 20th century A.D. calendar."

Athena "I wanted something with bigger bang on some juicy Zeke targets and make them stay down after one shot and Mom listened and was able to get the blueprints of the original 240 mm towed M1 howitzer and the artillery shell ammunition. The company recreated the artillery shell ammunition and had it tested before it was ready for requested production. If you're wandering how I'm shoot every wandering Zeke patrol at 3 km landing radius without attracting the whole complex garrison to allow the commandant to the time to affect their defensive plans to counter unwanted intruders. I create a force field device called 'The Cone of Silence'."

Matilda (giggling) "Now I know you've watching too much old TV comedy shows. That phrase came from the Get Smart TV series."

Athena (laughing) "Yeah, but this device actually works and I created the theory behind the device's operation. This works by repelling the atmosphere molecules leaving a 995 m radius of vacuumed space. Sound requires air or gas medium to carry the audio vibrations and that's why in outer space you can't make a sound there. This much better than an analog sonic muffler that are use for firearms. Of course, I hate be the unfortunate individuals caught in that radius without air breathing apparatus for a long period of time. Remember our beam weapons don't make any loud noises but the beams can make a sonic boom that be heard at a long distance. That's why we have thunder when lightning strikes out in the air."

Matilda "That's handy device to use for silent kill in a mobile suit, but I noticed that your cockpit module is longer in length than the RX-79 version and why is it?"

Athena "Ah, you did notice it, did you? Well, the reason for that is to accommodate the special cockpit ejection system for the RGPX-79."

Matilda "A cockpit ejection system, I see. But why did you create that particular system?"

Athena "When our superiors decided that the core booster module was too expensive and time-consuming to mass produce for the military. I was disappointed because that particular module would make surviving a catastrophic mobile suit explosion possible. The current method of emergency exit from the mobile suit is considerately more risky because the pilot is still exposed to the explosion and could be killed by shrapnel or explosive concussion pressure waves or by the enemy or all above. Beside we're not those pilots or tank operators from previous wars in the A,D. era who had no safer exits method due the fear of desertion while under combat or better exit method are not possible under technological and financial requirements needed. So I made this method that uses an old idea of bailing out of a supersonic jet at speeds of Mach 1+ and above. That method is an ejection capsule propelled by a special rocket engine designed by me. The ejection capsule is designed to prevent unnecessary injures that occurs when a pilot ejects from the destroyed mobile suit. There are special sensors that prevent premature ejection if the suit is not complete destroyed and still combat capable. When ejection capsule is activated, the mobile suit blows apart and capsule is rocketed out the combat zone. There's no way to prevent the pilot from escaping from destroyed mobile suit, other than deliberate sabotage on the ejection or being instantly vaporized."

Matilda "What's the escape range of the capsule in flight?"

Athena "The capsule can travel the maximum range of an intermediate ballistic missile. Oh, if there's an extra difference of the RGPX-79 to the RX-79 that you've have not seen. It's in the cockpit view screen and I'll show you."

Athena pulls out a small electronic remote device that looks like a normal electronic car ignition/alarm keychain. She points it at the closed cockpit hatch and presses one of the keychain buttons. A chirping sound is emitted and the hatch pops out to reveal the mobile suit's pilot seat and the curved view screen. Athena points up to the view screen attached to the inside side of the cockpit hatch.

Athena "That view screen uses a large special flexible LCD material that doesn't cause any visual distortion when it's curved. So it eliminates any visual blind spots that the RX-79's cockpit has with their main monitor. The screen resolution is equal to the best home HD theatre system and doesn't shatter when the suit takes very nasty damage. I guess that's it for the lecture and it's about time to get ready to drop me off on my landing zone."

Matilda and Athena walk back to the main metal walkway and then back to the passenger compartment. Athena walks to her seat and opens the top enclosed shelf baggage compartment and takes out a large backpack. She zips open one of main pack compartments and pulls out a large flat square package enclosed in plastic wrap and a large enclosed Indigo coloured motorcycle helmet. She rips open the package and unfolds a dark teal coloured full body unitard.

Matilda "That's your flight suit you are going to wear? That's more like super heroine's spandex uniform or some rip off from the Power Rangers or Masked Rider."

Athena "It does look like one, doesn't it. But this is no ordinary skintight costume, I'm going to wear. It's the newest additional to extreme environmental outerwear and it's called a smart skin suit. The suit uses special type of smart material that can be manipulated by a special bimolecular computer similar to the Star Trek PADDs with two wrist keypad displays on the left and the right wrists. The computer is powered by solar energy battery which is part of the second suit layer for its main power source and for the secondary power source comes from a special radioactive isotope battery pack from the utilitarian pouch belt. The isotope doesn't create any long-term health hazards to the wearer because the radioactive levels of the isotope are the equivalent of normal radio waves that travel around the earth. What makes it generate electrical power is caused by the isotope radiation making contact on the special smart material which create a DC electrical current. The suit can keep the wearer in comfortable normal body temperature and dry despite extreme weather changes to the external environment automatically. Not only that, the suit is bullet-resistance with the exception towards uranium deleted armour-piercing ammunition and, with conjunction of this helmet, a superior version of an open-cycle NBC protection system. As for footwear, the suit doesn't need a separate pair of boots because the foot soles of the smart suit when it's activated become a hard and flexible surface with special gripping grooves for various ground terrain. The helmet has the usual microphone setup for communication and verbal data input for the main computer plus it has a built-in HUD system in it. The suit opens and seals itself when I changed into it and press the sealant button on the right wrist keypad. But in the meantime, you've better get back to the pilot compartment and keep an eye on your male crew members from sneaking a peek into the passenger compartment while I'm changing into my flight suit because I can't wear my dress uniform underneath it."

Matilda giggles and nods to her friend and walks back to the pilot cockpit compartment. Then Athena disrobes herself down to her underwear and puts on the flight suit and the helmet. Then she walks back to the cargo bay and climbs into the mobile suit cockpit. She closed down cockpit hatch and powers up the mobile suit. The main monitor and the helmet display screens lights up. The view of the cargo bay comes in totally focus and then Lt. Ajar's face appears on the small inset screen of her main view screen.

Matilda "I noticed that there's no parachute backpack on your mobile suit and so how are you going land in one piece?

Athena "There's no problem with it because this suit is equipped with a special autopilot software that allow the mobile suit reposition itself to a vertical standing position feet first and the suit's thrusters have more thrust power for a longer time duration than the Saturn V and N-1 rockets from the 20th Century A.D. era. So landing the suit is not a problem and if the autopilot fails on the repositioning phase, then I'll use the drag chute module attached to the thruster backpack to correct the problem or do it manually."

Matilda "We're just one minute away from the drop zone. Any last minute decision is you going make?"

Athena "This gal ain't chickening out, yet. I'm ready to bushwhack them varmints squatting on our lands. So you've better let me go or start singing in karaoke in my worst voice."

Matilda "Alright, alright, I'm have nightmares of that vision. Okay, I'm going to open the bomb bay doors. So you better be ready."

Athena "Roger, but you've better remember to release the 'Singing Ghost Rider' ECM drones when you drop me. I don't want the Zekes in the complex to squawk for outside reinforcements to impede my escape to the rendezvous point at the bay.

Matilda "I will comply but don't let your brevet rank of fleet captain get into your head. Just get back home.

**Now the mission begins as the bomb bay doors opens and for Athena McClellan, the newest Federal commander and the legendary ace of the One Year War, the Violet Banshee whose singing haunts the minds of the Zeon officers and soldiers who cross her path in the battlefield. Now what chaos will she wreak on the unsuspecting Zeons based in Northern Ontario? Only we shall witness later on.**

When the bomb bay doors opens up, the mobile suit is dropped to a standing position over the opened cargo bay. The mobile suit's head looks downward at the moving land terrain underneath its feet. Then its head move away and stares straight at far wall of the cargo bay and then with its left hand, it reaches for the special release handle that dropped down nearby. The hand grabs the handle and press a few buttons to release final safeguards before the drop.

Matilda "We're now over the drop zone. Get ready in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1…NOW!!"

Athena "Yee Haw!!!" (Well, I wanted a real CSA rebel yell – General GM)

The holding clamps attached to the RPGX-79 opens ups and releasing the module suit into darken landscape below at a rapid speed. The suit starts to yaw and pitch but the suit's autopilot activates the suit's thrusters and the suit reverts back to its standing position. Then the suit's thrusters activate once more as the fallen suit passes one kilometre height mark to a full burn to slow its rapid descent. After reaching the 10 metre height mark, the thrusters cuts off and suit's fall speed creeps up. Then the suit lands on the open grassy plain with a mighty thump and flexes down to absorbs the ground impact and then reverts back to a standing position. Its head starts to pans from its left and to right surveying the surrounding of the landing zone. After that, it turns to the northeast direction and starts jogging down that direction in the moonless night.


	4. Here's Johnny!

**Meanwhile at the northern Ontario mining refinery complex known as Nickeldon, a special VIP from Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi's military unit arrives at the complex to make a surprise inspection to determine the security needs and production quotas are met or does the complex's protocols are needed to changes or additions for improvement. This special VIP is none other than the famous Zeon mobile suit pilot known as Lt. Johnny Ridden aka the 'Crimson Lightning'**

The garrison commandant "Hello there and welcome to the Nickeldon complex, Lt. Ridden. I didn't expect a soldier to grace your presence in this neck of the woods. But I'm glad you have arrived because I've some concerns about our current security arraignment that I want address, today. I suspects that you came alone and the Lady Kycilia is arriving in later time. Am I right?"

Johnny "No, Lady Kycilia couldn't come here because of pressing business elsewhere that needed to be dealt with. But I will inspect your facilities and to see if there's any new recommendations to take back to our leader, Degwin Zabi."

The garrison commandant "Okay, we guess we'll start the inspection. Any part of the complex do you want to see first?"

Johnny "I just want to see production process lines and then I want to examine your production reports."

The garrison commandant "Alright, you just have to walk the south corridor and we will be in the mineral processing wing."

**As Johnny Ridden and the garrison commandant have their interests elsewhere, Athena spots her first victims consisting of three mobile suit patrol team of Alpha. The sergeant major rides the Zaku I model carrying the 100 mm machine gun in its hands and the rocket launcher attached to the backpack weapons rack. The other two Zeon suits are Zaku II models carrying the 120 mm hyper rifles and missile launchers stored in their weapons rack. Alpha team was walking back to their base when they spotted the brief flash of the RPGX-79's thruster pack's flare when it approached the firing HALO height. Now they advance to the landing zone unsuspecting that they're walking to their doom.**


	5. Return to the Slaughter Fields

**As Johnny Ridden and the garrison commandant have their interests elsewhere, Athena spots her first victims consisting of three mobile suit patrol team of Alpha. The sergeant major rides the Zaku I model carrying the 100 mm machine gun in its hands and the rocket launcher attached to the backpack weapons rack. The other two Zeon suits are Zaku II models carrying the 120 mm hyper rifles and missile launchers stored in their weapons rack. Alpha team was walking back to their base when they spotted the brief flash of the RPGX-79's thruster pack's flare when it approached the firing HALO height. Now they advance to the landing zone unsuspecting that they're walking to their doom.**

Athena "Ho, ho, it looks likes the thermal sensor picked up three large heat sources come my way. So they must have seen my rocket flare, but they didn't pick up the suit's heat signature. It doesn't matter because this suit is designed to be stealthy against thermal and radar detection. They need a sonar device to pick me up. Well, I'm going to switch on the 'Cone of Silence' weapon mode. Now, it's time to kill."

Athena reaches for the 'Cone of Silence' control consol in right forward and low part of the cockpit near her right leg and presses one of the buttons. Then she moves her mobile suit to a huge boulder at her right and hides there. Alpha team arrives at her landing zone using their standard defensive search formation to keep each other in sight of the other teammates.

Zaku I pilot (Sgt. Maj.) "Damn that fucking radio, I can't seem to get HQ on line. (To the his team) Alright, everyone keep a sharp eye for anything suspicious. Whatever landed here is not going to leave without us noticing it."

1st Zaku II pilot (Corp.) "I bet it's a Feddie infiltrator trying to recon our mining complex. I like grind him into the ground when I see him."

2nd Zaku II pilot (Lance Corp. or PFC) "Hey, we're supposed to take prisoners for higher-ups to interrogate. Not go out and zap the enemy down. Besides, what are you trying to be? The next best war hero since Char or the White Wolf?"

As Alpha team starts searching around the landing zone with their suit sensors, Athena looks at the team's mobile suits via her enhanced night-vision sensor and picks her target to kill. She moves her suit's left arm and hand carrying the conventional beam rifle. The beam rifle's target sight reticule drops down over her mobile suit's left eye camera. Athena looks thru the sight via her helmet HUD system and adjusts the rangefinder target reticules until they are in line with each other.

Sgt. Maj. "Hey, did you guys hear any singing around here?"

Corp. "Nah, I don't hear anything. You know it's getting quite too quiet here."

Lance Corp. "Yeah, I noticed that, too."

Sgt. Maj. "Well, if you guys didn't hear that singing then I'm really ready for a long leave time because I been gone out into the bush for 5 months without a vacation. Huh, the singing is getting louder and at that direction … A-a-ah!?"

The RPGX-79's beam rifle fires and hits the Zaku I's right side thru its right elbow joint and continues its death path until it hits and penetrates into the Zaku's cockpit killing its occupant. Then the Zaku I fall flat on its face and Athena's RPGX-79 leap out and pounce on the Zeon corporal's mobile suit with its right hand carrying the duo beam Gatling at the Zaku II with its top barrel muzzle aiming at the Zaku II.

Corp. "Ah shit, Sarge is down and … That singing!? I hear it …"

The RPGX-79's top barrel part of the duo beam Gatling spats death. The beam bolt hits the Zaku's torso area below the cockpit and penetrates the armour and into the fail-safe fusion reactor control system turning into a melted sludge. Without the fail-safe controls, the reactor begins to lose its containment fields holding the fusion reaction process at a controlled pace. Now the reactor starts its uncontrollable chain reaction process that all nuclear warheads use. The suit explodes and the last Zaku II is singed and its cameras burned out by the nuclear flash. Then Athena aims the last Zaku with the bottom barrel part.

Lance Corp. "That singing, there's only one Federation ace that does that and you're that damned banshee …"

The last Zaku fires its hyper rifle at Athena. But Athena's beam Gatling fires first and hits the Zaku's ammo/thruster pack. The ammo and the thruster propellant are ignited and creating a devastating explosion but the beam bolt doesn't stop and spends last of its energy to punch a dollar coin-sized hole into the cockpit. Then the inferno consuming the ammo and propellant goes thru the hole and incinerates the pilot. Then Athena dodges the incoming hyper rifle's burst cannon's stream.

Athena (showing an evil smirk) "Here's comes the next group to die by my hands."

**At the same time, Beta Team consisting of a tan coloured Gouf, a rust coloured Zaku II, and its partner, a light orange coloured of the same model of mobile suits coming from the south. The Lieutenant piloting the Gouf spots the explosive flare from the destroyed Alpha's Zaku II. The Lieutenant tries to contact HQ to alert her superiors of the incident but finds her radio doesn't work and switch back to the local team frequency. She alerts the rest of her team to prepare for a hostile recon on Alpha's team last known location and to ready weapons for possible intruders. Athena's Newtype precognition picks up of a vision of Beta Team surprising her with sniping attack as she trots down to her mission site.**

Athena "So, then I will attack from the heights to get at them."

**Athena activates her backpack and leg thrusters to fly up into the sky. Then she reorients herself to a flying position and moves towards Beta's location.**

The Lieutenant "I knew this lull from the war was taking long, and now we've got a Feddie intruder coming in."

The Sgt. Major (tan Zaku II) "I can't believe it that some Federation raider has killed a mobile suit from Alpha. From you told me that you saw the catastrophic flash blast from a meltdown suit reactor from the north."

The Lieutenant "Well, it can't be from poor suit maintenance, Sergeant. The mining complex would be wiped out if we treat our mobile suits, poorly. So it has to be from the Operations RX and V intelligent reports. It's only explanation because the Federation doesn't have any conventional weapon systems that can kill our suits with the flexibility required to beat us."

The Corporal (light orange Zaku II) "That's impossible, Commander Char Aznable's Musai is suppose to be at Side 7 to confirm the existence of the Operation V's MS test factory and their current ready status. If that's a Feddie mobile suit out there, then we've been misled by them and they have a real working mobile suit that they're using against us. But that's not a real concern to us because our MS numbers should be enough to surround that damn Feddie and destroy him."

The Sgt. Major "That would be easy but if the Feddie pilot is a Newtype. Then we're screwed because we need more mobile suits or better yet, our own Newtype to put him down."

The Corporal "No way, I thought we have all of the Newtype pilots in our military."

The Lieutenant "For now, we do. But the Federation is going to find their own pretty soon. There are soldiers in their Space Command that have been born in space to have a chance of being Newtypes and not all of the space colonists are in sympathy with us. They will join up with the Federation military. It's just matter of time."

The Sgt. Major "Hey, I'm hearing someone singing out here but there's no lyrics just wordlessly singing. Do you guys hear that?"

The Lieutenant "Oh shit, Sergeant watch yourself. I don't hear anything from the outside or from the radio. Now we know who we're up against. Has anybody detected anything large on your thermal sensors, radar, or any Minosky Particles?"

The Corporal "Nothing in the sensors but if the Sergeant is hearing that means that ace is nearby but where?"

The light orange coloured Zaku II tilts up its head and at the same time, Athena aims her regular beam rifle at the tan coloured Zaku II from her high height and then starts to rapidly to descent upon Beta team. The Corporal spots Athena from above on his thermal and visual sensors.

The Corporal "Aww, fuck, the feddie flew above us!"

The light orange coloured Zaku II fired a snap shot with its bazooka at the RPGX-79. At the same time, the tan coloured Zaku II tries to dodge Athena's aimed shot but instead, it walked right into the beam shot and was hit on top of its head. The beam penetrated through the head and into the cockpit killing the sergeant major and destroying reactor safeguard controls. The tan coloured Zaku II blows up and gravely damaging the light orange coloured Zaku II by the large metal fragments from destroyed Zaku II. Athena spots the launched rocket projectile flying towards her and she aims the duo beam Gatling guns at the rocket and shots it down. Then she fires her Gatling again at the light orange coloured Zaku II when she lands hard on the ground. The beam bolt hits the cockpit of the light orange coloured Zaku II killing the Corporal. The Gouf unravel the heat rod and aims its gun hand at the RPGX-79.

Athena (chuckling) "A Zeon MS-07B, humph, you want to me to be your slave for your whip. Well, you're not proficient enough to use it and I been taught to use one and to dodge one by my mom. Let's see if my years of stinging pains have taught me well, and I'll show you who the better dominatrix here is."

Athena stores her regular beam rifle on her back weapons rack and stands on a ready standing pose. Then the Gouf fires its gun hand and Athena leaps forward and ignites her thrusters. The Gouf's cannon shells hits the RPGX-79 but with no real effects as the shells bounced off its Luna Titanium armour. Then Gouf lashes out with its heat rod but its tip came close to the RPGX-79 by one millimetre before rod retracts itself as Athena leap around and behind the Gouf's left shielded arm very rapidly. Then she grabs the Gouf's heat sword from its shield scabbard and activates it. Then Athena leaps up with her suit's legs tucked in and tumbles headlong with her thrusters guiding her mobile suit over the Gouf and landing feet first in front of it. Then Athena uses the heat sword cut away the cockpit hatch's hinges. The Gouf's hatch falls off to reveal the surprised Lieutenant. Athena flips open her helmet visor and opens her cockpit hatch to show herself to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant (shocked) "The Violet Banshee is a female … Choke!"

Athena deactivates the heat sword and stabs the Lieutenant with it. Then she pulls the Lieutenant's twitching body out of the Gouf's cockpit after she pulls out her laser gun made from her company and shoots out the seat straps from the Lieutenant. Athena examines the Lieutenant with amusement until her dead body's twitches subsides. Then she flicks the body off the blade on the ground. The Lieutenant lands hard on her back and bounces once and drops on the ground. Athena gets up from the cockpit and grabs the hand loop of the cockpit tow wire and leaps off her mobile suit and tugs on the wire loop to release the locking tow reel latch. Then she winches down to the ground and jumps off the tow wire. She turns on her belt flashlight and aims at the dead Lieutenant's body and walks to the body. She stops near the Lieutenant's head on the right side and kneels down. She removed the Lieutenant's helmet and examines the dead Lieutenant's face with the flashlight. The Lieutenant's shocked visage on her face amuses Athena.

Athena "I'm sorry, I can't have a prisoner on this raid. Only one of you can survive to report to my father of your failure. Too bad, I like pretty blonds like you."

Then Athena touches the dead Lieutenant's breasts with both her hands gently stroking them and kisses the Lieutenant's lips. Then she closes the Lieutenant's staring eyes gently and got up and jogged back to the tow line loop. She places her right foot into the loop and jerked the tow line winch twice. The winch reels her up to the cockpit. Once she was back to her seat, she closes down the hatch and precedes her mobile suit to proper direction towards the mining refinery complex.

**As the conflict starts to widen, Johnny Ridden and the garrison commandant finish their inspection tour of the mining refinery complex. Lt. Ridden was quite impressed by how the complex was kept in top condition for process efficiency, safety standards, and working hour standards under the garrison commandant's care from the beginning of the war to the present. Then he turns to the garrison commandant to give his congratulation on an excellent job.**

The garrison commandant "Thank you for that complement but I want to impress on the higher-ups that if they want to kept the flow of the processed materials unimpeded from a possible revived Federation military attacking both Odessa and our facility. They need to change their security priorities to include us or start up our offensive against remaining Federation military assets to keep them from recovering."

Johnny "I'll try convince them of the urgency of your request, but you're against very powerful political supporters of M'Quve and limited military resources. We're only starting to draft able-bodied people to fill military slots last month.

The garrison commandant "Sigh, I guess I have to pray that your efforts have come to not."

**Then the garrison radioman runs to the garrison commandant and whispers to him of the sudden communication blackout from the main HQ and other communication nets. Then the garrison commandant's face turns to hopeful countenance to that of fear.**

Johnny "I'll take it that your man has giving you very bad news."

The garrison commandant "I'm sorry, this isn't due in part of the refinery operations but we've been cut off from the major communication net to the main headquarter and some our local radio nets have been blacked out. I feared that this is no coincidental act of nature and I think that the Federation is behind this."

Johnny "How bad is your communication net compromised?"

The garrison commandant "Our radio network for the main headquarter is gone. My communication officer says that there's no radio chatter and only regular radio background sounds. As for our hard and cellular lines, the same effect has shut them down too. As for the local radio net, communication between our military units has been reduced to the communication radius of the walkie talkies. Therefore, we have no long range communication to coordinate any cohesive defensive plan or measure."

Johnny "Then you're right on your suspicions. I guess I'm going to have to create impromptu taskforce to seek out our Feddie raiders and deal with them. I did bring my mobile suit with me and it's about time, I have some fun out this inspection tour. Do you mind?"

The garrison commandant "Any help from you would be great asset to our defensive forces here."

**Meantime, Athena encounters a mechanized recon infantry unit in her path and proceeds to eliminate it leaving no survivors.**

Athena uses her beam Gatling guns to destroy two wheeled armoured personnel carriers and two Magella tanks with her beam saber in her left hand. To prevent the Magella tank turrets from flying away from their tank chassis, Athena stabs her saber very deep into the turrets at the spots where the tank ammo storage racks are to ignite the tank gun cartridges and bypass the blast safety doors to kill the tank crew inside from resulting blast. Then Athena gets a Newtype flash and senses three Zeon soldiers escaping from their two destroyed APCs. She turns her mobile suit and aims her shoulder and head Metal Storm cannons.

Athena "You're trying runaway from me!? Well, you're going to taste this!"

She fires her cannons blowing away the escaping Zeon soldiers and then she surveys the carnage. She starts to laugh.

Athena "It's been too long since the Battle of Loum and Operation British, I've slain so many. I've been too soft in sitting behind a desk. Now I want more blood and more blood and MORE BLOOD!!! Haw, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!"

**Athena walks away from the devastation that she has wrought and later on finds a Zaku Tank battalion from one kilometre away. She activates her suit thrusters and leaps in the middle of the battalion. Then a whirlwind of destruction begins as she fire at the first two Zaku tanks and leaps sideways to avoid a crossfire that destroys four Zaku tanks and starts to hop and skip her way at a totally inhuman speed through the battalion avoiding enemy fire and firing quick snapshots using her beam weapons and her shoulder cannons at every opportunity she landed on the ground. Any surviving tank crewmember that escaped their burnt out tank or AFV is deliberately trampled upon underneath the mobile suit's feet before they could react. After the devastation has ended, she looks over her grim handiwork and saw only a bloody battlefield of death, destruction, and silence.**


	6. Towards the Mining Complex

Athena "Zaku Tanks are very cheap imitation of a Guntank. Now I made them cheaper with your worthless lives. The mining complex is next to being gone."

Athena gives one more look over and activates her thrusters in the direction to her final mission destination.

**At same time, Johnny Ridden has formed up the remaining garrison units to create a trap for the incoming RPGX-79 by having the mobile suit teams hiding in the buildings with impromptu false walls to surprise and cut-off the incoming invading suit from any avenue of escape. Also, camouflaged heavy artillery guns are placed on the rooftops of the buildings to add to garrison's firepower for the trap and buried underneath the complex grounds are special anti-mobile suit mines designed to respond to the weight of the mobile suit's foot laid on top of the mine or via special motion sensors or remote manual detonation. Five Gallop land battleships are added to act as heavy interceptors for the trap just in case the raider escapes the trap's crossfire. As for the mobile suits used for the trap consisted of 20 Zaku II & 15 MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type suits & MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type suits, 10 Zaku I suits in the Gallops, 14 MS-07A & MS-07F Hunter model & MS-07B Goufs, 15 MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type suits with the 10 of the 15 suits in the Gallops, 9 MS-09F Desert Dowas,** **18 MS-06K Zaku Cannon suits with the 8 of the 18 fitted with 'rabbit ears' antennas, and inside the buildings are 10 YMS-15 Gyan suits and 5 YM-18 Kampfer 'prototype' suits and 10 MS-09 DOM suits with MS-09K-1 Dom Cannon & MS-09K-2 Dom Cannon types. Now, Ridden bides his time in his red ****MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type suit ****for the results of the aerial assault sent to destroy the incoming raider and to surprise the raider if the air attack fails. Meanwhile, two squadrons of Dopps, Dodai YS bombers, and two Gaws has spotted Athena's RPGX-79 in the air on their radar and then the Zeon air contingent flies in an intercepting course towards the mobile suit. But Athena's Newtype scans finds them first and now plans to destroy them first.**

Athena '_I do remember that I'd loaded a special clip for the beam Gatling guns with a special energy containment capsules. Now it's time to test it. Let's find the weapons' console to load it up. Ah, there it is.'_

Athena feels around the weapons' console panel and her fingers finds the weapons' loading switches and clicks on the beam Gatling guns' switch. After hearing the satisfaction beeping sound, she turns on the Quent radar and closes her eyes to concentrate for a few seconds. Then her eyes quickly open in response to a Newtype flash.

Athena '_There, the two Gaws and I got you. They can't respond to this attack because it's beyond visual range to fire because I'm going to fire up the new Minosky ECM system that my mom and I had created to prevent their regular long-range guided missiles to react in response._'

Athena's other hand touches over the new ECM panel and turns on one of the main switches and then she fires the beam Gatling guns on single shot mode. The first bolt shot out the first barrel and it's followed by the second bolt. The first two bolts fly to their targets and at the last kilometre they split up. The first bolt flies the first Gaw and the second bolt to the other one.

The 1st Gaw chief pilot "What the fuck!? Minosky particles!? Hey, do you hear any singing?

The 2nd Gaw chief pilot "Ah, shit, evade or we're …"

**But before anyone can do anything, the energy bolts strike their intended targets and penetrates through the front cockpit nose of each Gaw. After the bolts enters 5 metres into each Gaw, the special containment field created by each fired energy containment capsule collapses and releases the normal sized rock cluster of anti-protons held by the field. The sudden release caused the explosive repulsion at relativistic velocity and collides with the nearest positive matter object, for example, an unfortunate Zeon crewmember, one of the Gaw's power or electronic panels, the floating normal atmospheric atomic chains, or a piece of the Gaw's furniture. Each of the anti-protons is covered with individual field that propels and repels from each anti-proton that was held in the cluster. When each anti-proton comes in contact the positive atoms that make the molecule of said object, or gas or person, that particular anti-proton fuses instead colliding with that atom and creates a chain reaction similar to the 'Big Bang' of our universe. Then two unfortunate targets are destroyed in brilliant light with combined explosive strength of a 10 kiloton nuclear device. The Dodai YS squadrons who are the closest to the Gaws are vaporized by the aerial nuclear ground zero zone. The Dopps squadrons that are next to the Dodai YS squadrons are tossed around by the hurricane turbulences to be smashed together or ripped apart by the turbulences. The Dopps' pilots who saw the beam bolts collided with the Gaws were permanently blinded by flash burn while their squad mates were temporally blinded by the flash. But their recovery is for naught as their bodies are smashed by the concussion shockwaves or ripped up by the disintegrating airframes turning into impromptu shrapnel shards. At the same time, concussion blast effects are sustained beyond the usual time duration period of a typical atomic denotation by Athena's Newtype ability. Her eyes shone with the pulsing violet glow as her Newtype power acts on the blast zone until she senses the life forces of the squadron pilots and the flight crew faded into oblivion. Then her mobile suit descent to the ground as her flight duration ends after being 8 hours in the air.**

Athena "Ha, ha, ha, ha, now you're just sacrifices to my father's stupid crusade for his principality. But you won't be alone because others will join except one who has to answer to him. Haw, haw, haw, haw!"

**When she landed on the ground, she encounters Zeon mechanized artillery battalion and in her usual style, eliminated them completely.**

Her RPGX-79 runs into the battalion with its arms outstretched and holding a lit beam saber in each hand and bent forward. It runs passed each self propelled artillery and ammo carrier vehicles slicing them each with her sabers. Each vehicle that was sliced opened is destroyed in an explosive display of pyrotechnics as the sabers ignite the ammo and the fuel tanks. Any unfortunate AFV crewmember that was occupied in those vehicles was killed by either being in the direct path of the beam sabers or resulting explosions. As for the command vehicles, they were flattened by the mobile suit when it jumped upon them and stabbed by the beam sabers to set off the fuel tanks for the coup de grace.

**Now Athena starts to run down the last kilometres to the mining complex. At that time, Johnny Ridden checks on his watch, inside his red Zaku II suit, for the time limit for the aerial assault squadrons to report back of their success of bringing down the Earth federal raider. When the final seconds ticks away, Johnny shakes his head in disappointment and turns on his radio to report the failure of the air assault to his taskforce.**

Johnny "It looks likes we're the only force to deal with our raider. So get ready for him, I'm going to be the lure to our raider and when he's in the trap, finish him."

Task force crew "Acknowledge!"


End file.
